


To the Winner #5

by Sukunami



Series: Life Series [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: To the Winner is a series of short stories, interspersed in the Life SeriesTo the Winner #5: Squall wins for Mother's Day





	To the Winner #5

[Squall]

As sunlight glares into my eyes, I groan childishly before pulling the comforter over my head to block out the annoyance. It's fucking Sunday and I think I deserve at least one day off from dealing with the rest of the idiotic world. It doesn't help that I stayed up far too late while waiting for Seifer to get his ass home last night. Hyne, I need at least three more hours of sleep before I'm ready to face anyone without biting the person's head off.

But the Fates have no sense of courtesy as a loud crash from the front room has me instantly sitting up in bed and glaring at the closed door. Confusion overwhelming my fuzzy mind, I glance down at the other side of the mattress and find it surprisingly empty. Seifer rarely gets up earlier than necessary, and the fact that he's up and doing something makes me extremely suspicious and wary.

Sighing, I slip out of the warmth of my bed and grab a robe to cover my instantly chilled body. One of these days I'll learn to sleep in more than just boxers. After briefly running my hand through messed hair, I dare to open the door and stare out into the sitting area of the presidential chambers. In the front of the room, Isan and Seveyn hurry to clean up a mess of fallen dishes from the tiled floor. Meanwhile, Seifer, Azura and Kalen have taken chase to a certain GF who had apparently stolen a bag of powdered sugar, the small creature currently spreading the fine whiteness all over the room, including onto the four laughing youths and the one scowling blond. It's all I can manage to not laugh at the sight.

Eventually cornering Carbuncle, Seifer singsongs, "Don't move, you dumb little beastie. It'll just make your death that much longer."

Dark eyes glitter in a subtle warning before the guardian drops the bag and hops on it to create an impressive cloud of sugar. From there, he jumps onto Seifer's shoulder and escapes the momentarily blinded and coughing man. Azura and Kalen cheer for their little playmate, and not too surprisingly, the long-eared creature trots straight towards me. Somewhat reluctantly, I allow Carbuncle to hop up onto my shoulder where he promptly settles to lick the sugar from his soft fur.

The twin call of "Mommy" and "Grandma" causes the adults of the room to glance up in my direction, Seifer looking extremely disappointed that he wasn't the one to wake me up. Really, as if I could've slept through this mess.

Azura is the first at my side, the nine-year-old pulling on my robe to gain my attention. "Happy Mommy's Day!"

I close my eyes briefly, scolding myself for completely forgetting about the hated holiday, but Seifer knows that I would never disappoint my children. Placing my hand into her light brown hair, I thank my young daughter.

"Grandma, Grandma," Kalen starts from my other side. "We made pancakes with chocolate chips and stuff, but it all fell to the floor. And Grandpa even said a bad word!"

"Little snitch," Seifer mutters loudly while attempting to clean up the mess of powdered sugar.

Smiling softly, I tell the children, "Well, thank you for the thought. How about I order something from the kitchen?"

"I'll take care of that, Mom," Isan says, his task of cleaning up the broken dishes apparently done as he carries the tray to set it outside for someone on staff to handle.

Meanwhile, Seveyn moves toward the couches and motions for his son to join him. As Kalen runs off, Azura promptly grabs my hand and pulls on it while making exaggerated sounds of struggling. Amused, I offer her some resistance as she 'drags' me to the couches and forces me to sit in my usual spot. Small claws dig into my shoulder at the sudden motion, but once regaining his balance, Carbuncle returns to licking the sweetness from his fur. Azura hops up to join me on the couch and I automatically wrap an arm around her before kissing her forehead.

"Sorry for waking you like that," Seveyn tells me while brushing powdered sugar from Kalen's shirt. "It seems this one has a similar abilities to his father, especially where Carbuncle is concerned."

I hum knowingly while scratching the underside of a large green ear. Of all the guardian forces, only Carbuncle seems to enjoy spending as much time as he can in this world, especially if sugar is involved.

Apparently done with calling the kitchen for some breakfast, Isan walks to the couch and plops down next to his husband. "So, we heard that you had a late night."

"Not my fault," Seifer states defensively from his corner of the room, still cleaning up the powdered sugar.

I huff. "Your father apparently got on the wrong train, and then missed his stop when he fell asleep on the right train."

"And you stayed up for him?" Isan asks while smiling broadly.

I shrug, not daring to mention that I didn't want to suffer through another night alone after spending two weeks of nights without the blond.

"Grandma, Grandma, lookie at what we got Mommy," Kalen says excitedly while lightly grabbing onto a silver necklace which had been hiding beneath the man's shirt.

"You shouldn't interrupt," Seveyn scolds softly.

"But Grandma wasn't saying anything," the dark-haired youth states seriously.

I can't help a small smile. "It's fine. Let's see this gift of yours."

As Isan pulls aside the long white hair, Seveyn unclasps the chain and places it in his palm. After staring at it with a fond look to his reddish eyes, he leans forward to hand me the silver pendant and chain. With the closer view, I realize that the pendant is actually locket of Estharian design. Opening it, I smile softly at the chosen pictures with one side flipping through digital photos of their wedding and the other holding pictures of their son growing up throughout his short life. Closing the locket, I examine the antique appearance of the pendant. Estharian craftsmanship is certainly amazing.

"It's lovely," I comment as I return the necklace.

Seveyn replies a quiet 'thank you' and he promptly clasps the silver chain back around his neck.

Most likely done with his attempts to clean, Seifer finally joins us at the couches and sits to the other side of his 'kitten'. "I was tempted to get you one, but I like you wearing the necklace you have."

My free hand automatically goes to my Griever pendant at the words, and I spare a small pleased smile at the blond still lightly dusted with powdered sugar. My eyes then drift to his lower lip where a smudge of whiteness stands out on his golden brown skin. Memories of another life assault me as I remember our second kiss after the hated cooking class. It's hard to believe that such a simple gesture could lead to an unexpected future with Seifer and our subsequent family.

"Squall?"

At my name, I glance up into amused green eyes. Not allowing myself too much thought, I lift a finger in a 'come hither' motion. Interest highlighting his gaze, Seifer follows my silent command to lean over our young daughter. With slow motions, I lick the powdered sugar from his lip and initiate a chaste kiss of kneading lips. But Seifer abruptly breaks that joining when he jerks back and promptly rubs the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Damned beast," he mutters, clearly holding back cruder words.

My initial confusion vanishes as I glance at the guardian on my shoulder and I find Carbuncle licking his chops as amusement lights his dark eyes.

"Alright, I think that's your cue to get lost," Isan says in a laughing tone. The small creature whines in disappointment, but unlike years ago, the guardian rarely goes against my son's orders. After a soft butt of his head against mine, Carbuncle disappears to his different world, earning a quiet 'good riddance' from Seifer.

"So, what did you have planned for me after our breakfast?" I ask, curious about what else I have to prepare myself for.

"Well," Isan starts, glancing in his father's direction. "Since you had a late night, Dad thought the best gift we could give you would be a day off. I already called Granddad, and we're going to take Azura and Kalen to the water park. Apparently they have a couple new rides, and you know how excited Granddad gets about that stuff."

An eyebrow raised, I ask, "And is your father included in this 'we'?"

"Hell, no," Seifer replies before Isan can say anything. "I had a late night, too, you know."

"You slept on the train."

"And it was uncomfortable as hell, so that doesn't count. Face it, old mother, you're stuck with me today."

I scoff lightly. "It's not going to be much of a day off, then, is it?"

The green-eyed man smiles knowingly at my comment. "We'll see about that."

~ > < ~

My eyes remaining closed, I wake up slowly to the feel of soft kisses along my bare shoulder and the gentle rubbing of a rough hand along my thigh. I knew getting into bed with this man would eventually lead to such activities, but thankfully, he allowed me a short nap after the heated shower we shared together. There was a time when I could stay up for days on end while fighting for my survival, but those days are long gone, and it's not such a terrible thing. I earned my peace with Seifer at my side and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Trying to sound irritated, I ask, "What are you doing, Seifer?"

"Mmm, waking you like I wanted to this morning."

"And why couldn't you let me sleep?"

"Because it's time for you to open your gift."

Seifer then moves from his position, the loss of his body heat causing a chill to course through my body. Reluctantly, I open my eyes and sit up to notice that it's only a little after one. Hyne, I was hoping to get at least another hour out of that nap. Three hours of sleep this morning and a two-hour nap does not make a pleasant man out of me.

"Happy Mother's Day," Seifer states while placing a small box in my hand. I stare at it suspiciously, wishing I knew for certain what the blond is planning. "Stop trying to make it combust by simply glaring at it and just open the damned thing."

Sighing, I undo the gold ribbon and carefully remove the lid, the sight inside causing me to look at Seifer with amused confusion. "A whole gil just for me? I'm flattered that you think I'm worth that much."

He laughs, promptly stealing the gil piece from the box. "That's not the gift and you know it. We're going to make a bet."

"We are?"

He smiles broadly. "We are. Tails, I take your ass. Heads, you suck my dick."

Unable to resist a childish roll of my eyes, I move to lie down with my back facing Seifer, but he easily stops me by grabbing onto my upper arm.

"Alright, alright. The real bet. Tails, I have my wicked ways with you. Heads, I'm yours for the rest of today."

"Why should I agree to that when it's supposedly my day today?"

With a seductive grin, Seifer says, "Because you love to take a risk on occasion."

Staring into intense green eyes, I wait a moment before shrugging. "Whatever."

His smile brightens with victory and the coin is flipped high into the air. In a fast move, he snatches it during its descent and slaps it against the back of his hand. He takes a peak first before scowling and removing his hand entirely to reveal the coin. "Shit... Did I forget to say that we should do best two out of three?" he asks hopefully.

I smirk in reply, silently informing him that he should've stated the condition before flipping the coin.

"Damn, I was getting fucking tails all day yesterday and now I get heads. This is completely unfair," he grumbles while tossing the coin into the small box and then placing them onto the end table. "Well, I guess I'm yours," he states as if I was the one to force him into this bet.

I hum in confirmation. "The sitting room is still a mess. Perhaps I should make you clean it properly."

Seifer pales slightly at the idea. "Come on, Squall. That's what we pay maids for in this place."

"Maybe I like the idea of watching you suffer."

He huffs. "I have been suffering for two fucking weeks. I hate it when you force me to do these negotiations alone."

I smile softly, knowing full well that the former SeeD Commander despises dealing with politicians and the like, but in such an irritated state, Seifer gets more accomplished than if I were to join him. There are even a few countries which surrender to our demands when I merely suggest sending my faithful Advisor to hash out the details of an agreement with them. It has certainly helped to cut down on frivolous paperwork over the years.

Moving closer to the larger man, I place a hand on his thigh. "Well, what else should I do with you then?"

"Let me fuck you," he replies, his hand going to my back in order to pull me closer.

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

With a lustful smile, Seifer then suggests, "You could fuck me."

"That's better," I say quietly before initiating a soft and deep kiss. Our lips joined, we kiss slowly while savoring each other's taste and closeness, as if reacquainting ourselves with a long lost lover.

Eventually I break the intense kiss, and then press my lips lightly against his chin, jawbone, and continue downward along his thick neck with intermediate kisses. Reaching the choker Seifer rarely removes, I nudge it up in order to suck and bite gently at the skin beneath the heavy metal. In time I venture lower, paying close attention to the broad chest of sparse golden hair. His skin isn't as firm and tight as it was in his youth, but in his mid-forties, Seifer has maintained his body far better than I have. Then again, the bastard isn't the one trapped behind a desk and signing paperwork. Instead, he plays with the guards of the Presidential Building, keeping his skills and body honed to perfection. Meanwhile, I'm forced to limit myself to the occasional training sessions during which my dear husband taunts me for my lesser strength. But I don't truly mind. That part of my life is behind me, especially after that assassination attempt over a year past when I was restrained to a hospital bed for five weeks. My body may be weaker, but I've traded my blade for politics and I'd like to believe that I've made a greater difference this way.

"Squall..."

I glance up at the hoarse whisper, and then smirk at his pleading expression. Knowing his silent request, I place my hand at his thigh and force his legs wider to allow me better access, but I don't go there quite yet. Moving lower, I press my lips at his pelvis region and heavily lap my tongue along the sensitive skin toward his groin area. Seifer growls softly at my obvious disregard of his throbbing cock, but I know he loves the anticipation as much as the physical pleasure.

Rubbing my check against his erection, I look up into dilated pupils thinly ringed by green. "Did you want something?"

He sneers at me, a sight which would frighten most reasonable people.

"I should leave you like this for making me celebrate Mother's Day."

"You earned it," he argues in a rough voice, his hand then raking deep into my hair.

I don't continue our never-ending argument, and instead turn my attention to lightly licking the strained erection, moving lower with every taste. Eventually reaching his balls, I gently handle the sensitive organs with my mouth, drawing the most interesting noises out of the blond. Too annoying to keep my eyes focused on the man's face, I lower my gaze, and in time, notice something new.

With a prolonged lick to the stiff member, I lean up to smirk at Seifer. "You're becoming quite the old man."

He glares at me with a heated gaze. "Why are you still talking? You say shit all day long, but when your mouth could be put to better use, you decide to get all chatty on me. Fucking tease..."

Ignoring his typical whining, I finger his erection. "You've got a white hair."

That stuns Seifer for brief moment. "I don't."

"You do," I state, pointing out said white hair amongst the golden curls.

"That's platinum blond, you idiot."

Humming out my uncertainty, I twine it around my finger before pulling out the hair, provoking a loud curse from the man. After glancing at the strand of hair, I hand it to him. "It's white."

He snatches it from my hand, glares at it briefly, and then shifts his eyes to me. "You dumbass, you don't pull out white hairs. Six more will replace it."

I blink at his serious tone. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Pouting, he glares at the hair once more before tossing it to the floor. "Shit, I _am_ an old man."

For some odd reason, that statement makes me smile as I promptly begin to console my husband. Despite the news about his age, Seifer reacts perfectly to my motions along his length as I slowly take him in whole. I don't deep throat him often, myself preferring to tease the sensitive head of his penis, but on occasion, I decide to pamper him despite the discomfort it causes me. Groaning out unintelligible curses and praises, Seifer buries both of his hands deep into my hair and claws my scalp in massage-like motions, but he knows better than to force me into anything and lets me move freely. He doesn't last long under the assault, the taste of his release something I will always savor. After drawing back from the softened member, I lick along the sensitized flesh.

"Shit, enough of that," Seifer says hoarsely while pulling on my hair to make me look into his eyes. "I think I'm relaxed enough."

As I straighten, he rolls onto his side and reaches for the drawer of the nightstand. After he tosses a vial at me, I quickly prepare myself with the lightly scented oil. Remaining on his side, Seifer raises his leg enough for me to grab hold and better position him for a comfortable entry for both of us. I nudge my arousal against his anus, and from habit, I hesitate before carefully pressing into him. Once fully sheathed, I stare down at his face, surprised to discover him smiling with an overly pleased expression. There was a time he loathed and feared the idea of being fucked. It's almost disappointing that I hardly get a struggle anymore.

But instead, I lightly kiss the underside of his leg before I begin to thrust deep inside of my husband. He groans tiredly, perhaps contently at the feel of my thrusts, coaxing me to drive harder and faster in him. While I typically prefer the bottom position for many random reasons, the encasing sensation around my dick is always an indescribable pleasure that I would never refuse. And when I cheat by bringing Seifer to climax before actual sex, I don't have to worry about the task of satisfying the blond first. Focused on his overwhelming heat, his remaining taste in my mouth, and the scent of his musk, my release comes with little delay.

Once I'm able to catch my breath, I carefully pull out of the blond, who then tosses a small towel at my face to mimic my typical 'after sex ritual,' as Seifer puts it. The moment after I clean the both of us off, strong arms are around me and pulling me down to the mattress. Before I can grumble about putting the towel in the hamper, my husband steals it from my grasp and tosses it to the floor somewhere behind me.

"So, my love," Seifer starts while nuzzling the side of my neck. "Why does the idea of me being an old man make you so happy?"

My mind fuzzy with the recent high, I can only shrug.

"Let's try for a real answer, or I'll start searching _your_ body for white hairs."

Though that sounds like an interesting prospect, I decide to answer, "I don't know, really. Maybe because you're old with me."

He quiets at the reply, and then straightens to press his forehead against mine. "We've known each other for entirely too long. Shit, I still remember when we were five and slept in the same bed during a really bad storm."

I hum at the memory his deep voice causes, recalling the poor stuffed chocobo that we had squished between us as we held onto it like a source of protection. It was the first time I remember being afraid for my life, and the first time I feared for Seifer's safety.

"Well, Happy Mother's Day, husband of mine."

I scoff at the taunt. "You know, the children will be back around dinner time. You'll want to return Azura's double-headed coin before she notices that it's gone."

Seifer chuckles and holds me tighter. "You knew the whole time?"

"Of course."

"You're such a prick."

I hold back my laughter and settle with a wide smile as I relax in the man's hold, my body quickly reminding me about the little amount of sleep I got before such strenuous activities. Feeling extremely sated and pleasantly exhausted, I close my eyes to prepare for a short nap. On the edge of that awareness, I hear once last quiet statement from Seifer before he softly kisses my cheek:

"But I guess I love you anyway."


End file.
